


Porno Boys.

by Consultinghaz



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultinghaz/pseuds/Consultinghaz
Summary: Skagboy/Trainspotting era Mark has a few problems coming off of junk, however his best mate Simon Williamson is more than happy to offer a helping hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heck this is the first thing i've done in ages. Characters and story don't belong to me. PWP kinda lol.

“Oi, Rents. What’s wi all this shite takeout food rotten in yer fridge?”  
Mark, disturbed his position on the sofa and turned his head toward the piercing complaining coming from his kitchen.  
“Hey, a don’t go round yours and harass you ‘bout what you do with yer life. So will yer jus’ leave us alone Si.”  
Simon shut the refrigerator door. “What’s up your arse, Renton?, You’ve been a right cunt to be wi all day.” Lighting up a fag and placing his hands on the countertop as he waited for a response. When he got none, he rolled his eyes and joined his friend laying about on the springless sofa.  
“Is nothin, just put the fucking tape on.” Mark muttered, staring at the floor.  
“You sure, mate…we can talk ‘bout it like… if you want to.” Simon states in an uncharacteristic show of empathy. He knew what was going on with Mark, just from the light sweat on his forehead and slight tremble in his detoxing hand.  
“Thes nout to talk about. Start the bloody movie aight?”  
Sickboy rubbed his hands over his face before reaching over for the remote. He chanced a quick glance at the boy, Mark seemed much too on edge for this to only be the post-junk sickness, and Si couldn’t put his finger on what was going on inside his simple friends' mind.

———————————

Simon really has no interest in the shitty artsy film chosen, he’d much prefer to be watching some Bond or a Predator, but he opted to chose something that would subdue Rentboy for an hour or so.  
Mark spent the majority of the first half of the film fidgeting, much to Simon’s annoyance, while Simon was almost dropping to sleep by the halfway mark.

However, the movie finally caught his attention during one scene when the male lead performed oral sex on the female lead. Simon sat and arched his brow as he observed the scene with a strange mixture of amusement and curiosity.  
He noticed quite a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye and so he turned his head in Mark’s direction. The other boy was shifting around as if he was uncomfortable, while tightly gripping onto the sofa arm. Seemed completely fixated on the movie playing, watching with his mouth parted slightly.

“You ‘aight mate?” Simon asked, Mark quickly crossed his legs and looked over at Sickboy before shakily replying, “Am good, yeah.”

Simon eyed his friend, unconvinced by his words. “I knows yers feeling the lack of junk like, but you’re still acting odd by any means.” he commented, causing Mark to blow out a breath and turn away.

“I’ve told ye, it’s nothing, Si. Just watch the film.” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Simon paused the movie and took the opportunity to get a better look at the other boy. He was anxiously tapping his foot, while his cheeks appeared flushed. Si lowered his prying eyes further until they reached Marks lap, where he was wringing his pale hands, freezing when he realized Simon was looking. 

Suddenly everything fell into place. So Mark was at that stage of withdrawal. Si looked up at his friend with a sly grin on his face. “Well well Rentboy, seems though you’re enjoying this film quite a bit aren’t you?” he pried and Renton’s squirming was enough of a response for him to continue. “How come you got a stonner for a quick sex scene where no bugger even takes no clothes off?”

Mark scowled at him and shoots Simon an icy glare. “Will you fuck off you cunt. It’s been awhile, alright?” “So that's what your problem is? Christ Rents, goat to the pub and find a pretty wee doll, take her home and it’s simple as that.” Si told him, shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe for you, but I ain't ben having much look lately.” He relented gesturing at his pale, ginger, junk recovering form.  
Simon nodded his head and furrowed his brows. “So why don’t you just have a good wank and be done with it, It’s perfectly healthy, you should have learned aboot that in our old sex ed. class mate.”  
“I hate doing that! It’s no way near as good as the real thing or having someone else do it.” Mark complained.

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you mate. Have fun with your blue balls I suppose.” Sickboy concluded as he stood to grab another cigarette out of the pack laying on the coffee table when he heard Mark’s voice from behind him.

“Simon?” he called out softly.  
First name. So he’s serious. Si turned round to face him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Maybe you could… you know.”  
“What?”  
Mark peered up at him. “You could help me.”  
Simon gave him a questioning look. “What’d you mean? With what?”

Mark took a deep breath before continuing.  
“It’s just I’m really fucking struggling and I need a bit of relief. You’ve come off the skag before so you know what it’s like. And you're my bezzie mate Simon, like I trust you completely…. So I thought maybe you’d help us out.” He babbled.

“So wait, you're asking me to…” Simon began as he sunk back down into the sofa.  
Mark cleared his throat, moving over until his thigh was pressed against the other boys. “Wank me off?” he whispered, anxiety beginning to leak through in his voice. 

Sickboy turned and looked directly into his friends' eyes, at first suspecting that he’d had a hit without him, but at first, glance being able to tell just how serious he was.  
He was never good at denying Mark anything.

“Aight, Rents. I'll do it.” Simon gave in, smiling faintly at the relief plastered on Mark’s face. Rentboy reached down and began to unbuckle his belt until Simon spoke. “Wait, Am a mate but am no fucking bufftie. Should I, like... Look away while yous do this part?”

Mark shook his head as he unbuttoned his skinny jeans. “Nah, point in that, right?” he muttered, to which Simon nodded in agreement. He watched as Mark pulled down the zipper on his trousers, and he placed his hand on Mark’s knee as the other slipped his hand into his briefs. He stared at the ground, his cheeks a rosy red as he slowly pulled his cock out, relieving himself of the uncomfortable pressure the snug denim fit gave him.

Unsure of how to begin, he reached out and gently ran his fingertip along his length, and the other boy made a noise similar to a hiss at the gesture. Simon flung his hand back from the sound, making Mark grin. He lightly grabbed Sickboy’s' wrist and placed his hand on his cock.

“It's okay, Si. Just do it like you normally do to yourself.” Mark tried reassuring him as he laid his head back onto the broken sofa.

Simon stared down and watched as he wrapped his hand around Mark and gave a gentle pull.  
Renton sighed and pressed his hands into the leather, his eyes fluttering shut as Simon slowly stroked him.  
“I.. Am I doing, Ur are you okay mate?” Simon questioned, his voice wavering.  
Mark hummed softly. “Yeah, Si. It feels good. Feels real good, actually.” he replied.

Simon took in the way his hand looked moving up and down Mark’s length, and at the way, the other flexed his fingers with each movement. He glanced up, wanting to see his friend's face. He noticed that his bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and looked at the way his Adam's apple bobbed whenever he swallowed.  
He thought maybe Mark was holding back for his sake, in an attempt to not cause more tension over the situation. Though the more Simon thought about it, the less awkward he felt. He might even dare to think that he was starting to enjoy what he was doing, though he’d never admit that out loud.

“You can make noise, Rents. I wouldn't make fun of you or nothin.” Simon spoke into the boy's ear.

Mark shivered at the feeling of his mate's warm breath against his skin; continuing to suck on his bottom lip as he slid a hand onto Simon’s thigh and gave it a small squeeze. Si smiled and quickened his pace slightly. Mark let his mouth hang open as tiny gasps began escaping from his mouth.

“Simon...” he whispered fervently, his hand slowly sliding up and down Sickboy's thigh.

“That's it, Mark. It's kay, don’t hold back.” Simon said, his voice rough. Mark opened his eyes then, and seeing his lust blown pupils was enough for Simon to feel his own jeans begin to tighten.

Mark half smiled, as he watched Simon wet his lips with his tongue in concentration, and he let out a low groan at the sight.  
This only encouraged Simon further, and he stared into Mark’s eyes as he tugged on his cock faster.

“Oh, God. Si... Oh, fuck.” Mark whimpered, his fingernails digging desperately into the taut flesh of Simon's thigh. His tongue flickered across his lips as he rolled his hips up in time with Simon working his cock.

Mark was moaning out now, and Simon shifted impossibly closer, observing the way his lashes swept across the Renton’s burning cheeks. Maybe it was their current situation, but Simon began to wonder why he never noticed how Mark looked in this light, and up close.

“Si, go faster, A need it faster now.” Mark demanded hotly, though his tone still held a twinge of uncertainty. He leaned into Simon's touch as his hand moved upwards, his fingers slipping under the worn cotton of his t-shirt and flexing against the warm skin. His gaze dipped further down, and Mark bit his lip at the sight of Simon's own arousal.

“You like this as much as A do, Si?” Mark purred, tracing imaginary lines along Simon's ribcage as he lifted his hips in time with the movement on his cock.

Simon groaned and squeezed Mark’s shaft, making the other boy grunt and buck his hips faster. He felt a drop of wetness touch his fist and noticed the clear fluid leaking out from the tip of Mark’s cock. Before Simon could give it much thought, he slid his thumb across the head, collecting as much of the liquid as he could. He lifted his hand up to his mouth, stuck out his tongue and licked it all away as Mark watched. Simon smirked as his friend’s pupils grew impossibly larger in size.

Mark let out a ragged breath, his eyes almost blackened as he cooed, “You like the way I taste, Si?”

In response Simon lowered his head and bit down into Mark’s clothed shoulder, making him whine and fuck himself into Simon’s' hand.

“Oh fuck yes Si! Am gonna cum!” Mark moaned out as his nails scratched at Simon’s stomach.  
Simon growled he brought his friend towards the edge.

“Fuck!” Mark cried out as he came, his back arching as his eyes rolled back in absolute bliss. He whispered Simon’s name on loop as he spilled over his fist. He whimpered as both his hips and Simon's hand came to a stop. Simon gently pulled his hand away, and the two stared at each other.

Simon stared at Mark for what seemed like a lifetime, unsure as to whether he should neck the boy below him or bolt out of the room. Thankfully he didn’t have to make that design as Mark began to reach down towards Simon’s pants.

“What you doing Rents?”  
“Well it’s only fair is I return the favour like.”  
Sickboy hummed with anticipation as he leaned back and prepared for bliss on par with a freshly cooked shot.


End file.
